


The Cats an Incubus?

by AuroraMoe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Top Saihara Shuichi, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoe/pseuds/AuroraMoe
Summary: The cat Shuichi had brought home turned out to be an Incubus. That's it, that's the whole story.!!CHAPTER 1 UPDATED!! NEW CONTENT!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	The Cats an Incubus?

**Author's Note:**

> apart of the contest i had with pregameshuichikin420

It all started when Kaede suggested that Shuichi get a pet. She said that she'd notice him being lonely and all that, so, it would be nice to have one. That's why when he was walking home one day he decided to pick up a local street cat. No one would've noticed it anyway, considering its fur is all black. It's dark purple eyes doesn't help either. But, Shuichi couldn't deny, the cat was overall pretty and would fit the color scheme of his apartment nicely! 

"Ah, I'll have to get you pet cat things tomorrow, hmm?" The male sighed as he opened the door and set his new pet on the floor. "I guess that's not a problem," he said to himself. Shuichi pulled the keys out of the keyhole and turned towards his room, his eyes fluttering closed with every step. 

"W-What's happening...?" He tried pulling himself onto the wall, head feeling heavy and nauseous. He didn't feel like this on the way home, so what's the issue now? _Just a few steps..._ Shuichi felt like his stomach was dropping and his head was pounding as he dropped onto the floor with a thud. Before his eyes shut and the curtain closed on his consciousness, the last thing he saw were the two beautiful purple eyes of his new kitten.

.

.

.

.

_"Wake up!... Hey...wake up stupid head!" The loud and childish voice ran through his ears. Was he dreaming? Why was he being told to wake up in a dream?_

...What? 

Shuichi's chest felt, heavy. Did he do something stupid last night? He swore that he never went to a bar...

"Ah, you're up! It's rude to fall asleep on your guests!"

Who is that? Is this a dream? Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. Glittering purple eyes, wild purple hair, shiny curved horns, and a heart tipped tail that coiled around Shuichi's leg. 

Wait, this was too much to take in. 

Of course, his first instinct is to push the intruder off his chest and sit up in surprise. The navy haired male screamed and backed up to get some distance from him and the monster. The boy only pouted and crossed his arms, "It's also rude to scream at them like they're monsters! I thought you knew better!" Saihara could only blink at him a couple of times before his face contorted into a surprised one. "H-Huh?! B-But, how did you get into my house? A-And what are you?!" The purple-haired "imp" only scoffed, "Humans are so annoying! You're the one who brought ME in, remember?" Saihara looked up from the smoothly moved tail up into the piercing purple eyes just for a moment until he realized. 

"Y-You're the cat?!" No way. There was no way this demon -- thing could be a random street cat. It was unthinkable, and so hella weird. But, when Shuichi looked back into the eyes of the strange being the small male-only giggled, "Only on weekdays! Just kidding, I can change whenever I want! But, there's a time limit." Saihara sighed, "So, it's not whenever you want?" 

As if totally ignoring the previous statement, he continued on. "Since you asked, I'll give you a proper introduction."

The little imp stood up, taking a deep breath in before doing a dramatic open arms pose. "I'm Kokichi Ouma! The ultimate incubus of evil! And since you brought me home, it's your responsibility to feed me! Just like you would do any other house pet!" Saihara hummed, raising a brow. With that reaction, Ouma frowned and swiftly moved over to the other. 

"You don't seem like you believe me. Do you think I'm pranking you, Shumai?"

Saihara gasped, "S-Shumai?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You're so c-cruel! Taking me into your house like this just to treat me like dirt! How could you!"

Saihara winced, "Okay! I-I'm sorry! J-Just shut up!" And with that, the loud sobbing stopped. But, he still wasn't convinced. As he was pondering, Saihara got an idea. Fake tails don't just swing around all daintily like that, do they? Maybe he should...

"OW!"

Okay, so it doesn't come straight off. Maybe he DID bring home a supernatural being.

Don't panic. 

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ouma pouted, "Hey, hey! You pull MY tail and YOU'RE the one screaming?"

Saihara's breathing picked up, "Y-You're real?!"

The boy blinked before smugly scoffing, "I'd say I'm pretty real. What's happening? Are you having an existential crisis or whatever?"

Saihara rubbed his eyes again, "Oh my god. I-I, what do you want from me?!" 

Ouma hummed and rubbed his chin, before perking up and pointing towards Saihara, "I want YOU to feed me!"

Saihara sighed, "Feed you, how? I don't think I'm qualified to feed otherworldly creatures..." Ouma giggled, a devious smile on his face. "With semen, of course!" And with that sentence, the male's smile dropped and he looked away with a pout. "Oh, and sweets are fine too..." Saihara's eyes widened. "Semen?! You have to be joking!" Ouma whined and moved his head to lay on the taller male's chest, "I'm not joking! You know, some people DO live off of sperm juice! It's full of proteins and minerals!" 

Saihara pushed Ouma to the floor with a squeal, "I guess your right, but I was sure demons don't exist. Let alone homosexual ones." The navy haired boys eyes widened, "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" 

Ouma smiled, "Oh Shumai. Not all incubus are homosexuals! Most of them live to make more of us with a succubus! But not me!" Saihara only nodded. That was something he could guess soon enough. "So, you're just going to live here with me? Where are you gonna sleep?" The petite demon gasped as he ran up and down the hallway looking for extra rooms. "You're right, Shumai! You only have your room! Guess I'll sleep on the couch..." Saihara cleared his throat, "Though you sound disappointed, I agree. I don't know what stunt you'd pull if I let you sleep in my bed." 

Ouma inhaled and clutched his chest, "How rude! I may be a sex demon but I'm no rapist!" Saihara only rolled his eyes as he brought out blankets for Kokichi to sleep on. Setting them down gently, he turned off the lamp and walked towards the bedroom. "Goodnight, Ouma-san." And with that, the door closed with a click of the lock.

* * *

The next morning, Saihara wriggled around as he felt the oh-so-familiar feeling of a heavy body on top of his. He rose his numb hands to try and pry off the foreign object to no avail. Saihara coughed as he heard the soft snoring of Ouma on top of him. The boy grunted as he squeaked, "I-I can't breathe..." Seemingly, the demon heard him as he stirred and lifted up his head with a yawn. 

Purple met gold.

"Morning Shumai~!"

Saihara shrieked, "Get off!" 

The imp did as he was told, and hopped rolled off him and onto the floor with a thud. Ouma chuckled, "You seem cranky!" Saihara sat up rapidly, "Oh course I'm cranky! How'd you even get in? Also, you didn't pull anything did you?!" Ouma yawned, "No, I didn't. I only came in recently to wake you up for breakfast, but I must've fallen asleep." Suddenly, the sweet aroma of breakfast foods hit his nostrils. "Demons can cook?" The boy hopped up on his feet, stretching dramatically. "Without a reliable food source, what else are we supposed to do? Anywaaay, Come eat!"

The navy haired male sighed as he took the covers off of his body, soft feet hitting cold hardwood. Ouma and himself skipped into the kitchen, the smell being way more fragrant than it was in his bedroom. "Wow, Ouma-san, this smells delicious." Ouma scoffed, "Don't call me san! It's too formal!" Saihara chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry Ouma-kun. It's the first time I've actually talked to a demon..." Ouma walked over to the counter, picking up the foods and creating a hearty plate for Saihara. "Oh, well, don't treat us any differently! It could be seen as rude, y'know!" Ouma placed the golden food in front of Saihara, his mouth watering before picking up a fork and placing a piece in his mouth. "Ah, this is delicious!" Ouma smiled as he put down the tower of pastries on the table. "I'm glad you like it!"

Saihara's jaw dropped. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to eat all of that?" Ouma smugly smirked, "Nishishi~ Watch me!" Ouma turned towards the plate and licked his lips, like a predator analyzing his prey before pouncing. 

Tiny hands started shoveling sweets into his mouth in piles. Within seconds, nothing was left of the plate, and Ouma's stomach was only met with a tiny bump. "Ah! I haven't eaten that well in ages! I'm stuffed!" The boy hunched over the table, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

Saihara almost choked while watching the display. Was that even humanly possible? Well, actually, the boy isn't even human, so he shouldn't be so surprised. 

Ouma smiled warmly and he took the two plates and cleaned them. After he was done he put them back where he had found them and ran over Saihara. "So? What are the plans for today?" Saihara only sighed, "I have to go to work soon." Ouma blanked and backed off, before he whined, "Whaat? I'm gonna be here all by myself?!" 

Saihara smiled lightly, "You'll be fine."

Turns out Ouma was fine. He spent most of the day gaming and napping. And when he heard the door open, his tail perked up and so did the rest of him. "Shumai! You're home! I was bored the whole day..."

But, when he had walked in, Ouma could notice that he was sad and tired. Now, Ouma was no monster, and he wasn't just going to let him go to bed like this! Ouma pouted as he stood up and walked over to the taller male, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Hey, are you hungry?" To Ouma's surprise, Saihara didn't shake him off or try to pry him off of his body. Saihara only sighed and put his bag down by the door. "No, really. Just tired." This concerned Ouma. But hey, maybe he would be able to cheer up the detective a little! Ouma smiled, "Oh, really? Because I made fried rice and salmon! Do you not want some?" Saihara's lipped twitched before he clasped his eyes together and muttered a small "fine." 

Ouma wasted no time to get Saihara's meal ready and right in front of him. Saihara looked really down, and Ouma wanted to know why. As he slowly ate his meal and Ouma ate his strawberry cake, the imp took this moment to try and pry some things out of him. "Saihara-chan, what's up with the kicked puppy look?" The other replied as slowly as their body was moving. " My best friend Kaito and I got in a fight. I'm scared we'll grow father apart..." Ouma rolled his eyes as he put another piece of cake in his mouth. "That big softy? Please, he probably at home cry to his girlfriend about it." 

Surprisingly, Saihara laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. That does seem like him. Plus, I'm sure it was just the heat of the moment. It was a little disagreement anyway."

Kokichi stifled a chuckle into the sleeve of his fleece hoodie. Noticing that they were both done, he grabbed the two plates and placed them in the sink, planning to clean them later. But, right now, comforting Shuichi was his main objective. Kokichi smiled as he grabbed the taller male's hand and pulled him into their shared bedroom. "Kokichi, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to have intercourse with you." Kokichi brought up a finger to shush him. "It's not that, silly." The golden-eyed male only flushed as the smaller one laid him down on the bed. Kokichi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Saihara's torso and their legs tangled up in each other.

"See? It's nice, isn't it? Ouma whispered. 

Saihara slowly wrapped his arms around Kokichi, huffing in a fake annoyance. Yes, it was nice, but it'd feel weird to admit it. Instead, he'd show his appreciation for this moment by melting into the other male's embrace.


End file.
